


Jimmy's hidden Darling

by xxBMOxx



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: 1950s, Cuddles, Cute, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Possible smut, Well in places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBMOxx/pseuds/xxBMOxx
Summary: (Y/n) was sold to Elsa Mars' freak show, by his mother, because of his hideously deformities. While there he meets most handsome man he thinks he's ever seen, and, in his opinion, he has the most beautiful hands. (Y/n) and Jimmy start an almost brotherly friendship before they both realise they wan more than this,  but both feel conflicted at their feelings. Are their feelings really that wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. If anyone has any suggestions or pieces in the story that don't work, please tell me. I will either change them or try to fix them for next time. Also this is for male readers or people who use the he/him pronouns. Please enjoy, and if not I'm sorry <3  
> (Y/n) is your name  
> (L/n) is your last name  
> (E/c) is your eye colour  
> (H/c) is your hair colour.  
> Xxx

The tent beckoned towards him with its glowing yellow eyes. Almost hypnotising him to forget all of the worries of his past, and the uncertainty of his future. However, the butterflies inside of his stomach refused to stop vigorously flying around as he was aggressively dragged into the front enterance by his mother. 

Once inside he looked around at all of the wonderful people around him. To many, these people would be hideous FREAKS that deserved nothing more than to be laughed and jeered at, but to (y/n) he loved the individuality of all these people and all of there mysterious beauty. Of couse, for now, there was no time to talk to people as he was dragged aggressively on by his mother to the tent of what he expected to be the shows owner's.

Once inside, he could smell all of the exotic perfumes that danced through the air as they ticketed his nose. Looking around, he saw the elegance of the room, draped in complicated artwork and flamboyant furniture. That's wheh he got his first glimpse of the extravagant Elsa Mars.

Expertly curled blonde hair gracefully draped the sides of her head, making her symmetrical masterpiece of a face even more prefect. The most glamorous clothes (y/n) had ever seen hung over her and made him almost mistake her for a movie star.

"You must be miss (l/n), pleasure to meet you." Elsa almost sang in her thick German accent.  
"Let's just cut to the chase, you give me the $500 and I leave here and never come back. You have your precious freak and I have my life back, we both get what we want."  
This was when you started to zone out, it had become a normal part of (y/n) life to not be spoken to with the respect that a human being, or even an an animal for that matter, deserved to be spoken to or about. It had made him feel upset at first, but in the past few years, he had learnt to deal with it and even start to enjoy life, or what little parts he could. 

He felt he was about to pass out from boredom, (it turned out the chase his mother was talking about wasn't that brief) when he walked in. Beautiful chocolate hair curled up at the front of the cutest face (y/n) had ever saw, large kind brown eyes hypnotised him as the tent once had, but this time he believed they could make him forget about life's problems. Rosy red cheeks and dimples perfectly complimented the best smile in existence. The mysterious boy stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring straight back at (y/n). Broard shoulders lead to muscular biceps, slightly covered in dirt, he wore a white tank top that hung quite low, not that (y/n) was complaining. He also wore black cargo pants and steel capped boots.

"You wanted me, Elsa," he said, still staring at (y/n).  
"Yes, Jimmy this is (y/n), and until we find new accommodation he will be staying in your trailer with you if that's ok?" She asked a question, but her voice made it seem more of a statement or order.  
"Yes m'am, it'll be good to have some company for a while, these winter nights can get lonely." (Y/n) was unable to tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere, but he didn't mind as long as he got to be around Jimmy for a while. (Y/n) picked up his suitcase and walked over to the desk Elsa was sitting at. 

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him, miss?" Jimmy said, smiling a heart warming smile towards (y/n)s mother.  
"It's (l/n), and I couldn't care what the fuck you freaks do with him, he's not my fucking problem anymore, all I 'want' you monsters to do is stay the hell away from me and let me piece back the life that shit took away from me!"  
Looking back, he felt like he should have felt sad or angry or anything to the words his mother had just said about him, but he didn't have any feelings towards her, and the feeling was mutual so he just didn't care what she said about him. It must have effected Jimmy though, because his sweet face turned bright red in anger.  
" How dare you speak about anyone in that way, especially your son. I don't care the way he looks or how hard life has been on you, you never speak to anyone like that. Do you know what, screw it..."  
he was just about to swing for (y/n) mother as Elsa stood up and grabbed him, leaving (y/n)s mother running out of the tent, and he hoped out of his life for good.

"Calm down Jimmy, she's no point getting a criminal record over. Come on just take him and try and get him settled in while I make sure no police come to investigate us." Elsa held her head in her hands as she sat back in her desk. 

Jimmy turned back to (y/n), the anger melting of his face, and he gave him a warm smile. " I understand that life has been tough on you, it has been for all of us here, but your one of us now, and we stick together us freaks, that's a promise."  
As he was saying this, he put his hand on (y/n) shoulder, this gave (y/n) an idea why Jimmy was a "freak." His index and middle finger where conjoined, as were his ring and little finger, in (y/n) eyes, these where the most beautiful hands in the world.  
" I get it there hideous, I'll get it off you." Jimmy said, jokingly,  
"It's fine, there the most beautiful hands I have ever seen..."  
(Y/n) didn't realise the words that had come out of his mouth before Jimmy started smirking at him and chuckling. Jimmy put his arm over his shoulder, as they both walked over to there trailer.

**************

They surrounded him, dragging him to the ground, pushing him into the dirt. They were his family, were... they stood around taking turns, screaming in his face how worthless he was, how he was born a freak, and how he would die a freak. That's when the real monsters came, clawing at him, making him drown on his own thoughts....

He woke up to the sound of his own screams, as he was enveloped by two strong arms. He quickly realised that the arms surrounding him were Jimmy's.  
"It's alright I got you it's ok, the monsters can't get you, it's ok, I've got you I'll protect you, it's ok, I won't let the monsters get to you." Jimmy cooed to (y/n). (Y/n) tears finally stopped and he wrapped his arms around Jimmy's waist.  
It would have been impossible to believe that Jimmy was (y/n)s senior by only 1 year after witnessing this scene.

After he had calmed down completely, (y/n) forced himself to pull himself away from jimmy's warm body to look up at him, comfort and kindness covered Jimmy's face. That's when (y/n) took a bold move, one he very nearly didn't do.  
" Jimmy"  
"Yes, (y/n)?"  
"I know this may be very forward, as I've only known you for a day, but could you promise me that your not going to run away from me? I just can't handle and more people running away fro me."  
Jimmy looked down and smiled to (y/n),  
"I promise."  
And with that, (y/n) fell back asleep, as Jimmy tucked him in, allowing (y/n) to dream of much sweeter things, such as brown eyed boys with beautiful hands.


End file.
